


Means Something

by riceccakes



Series: Song Based [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I think not, Korrasami is Canon, Love, No Bending, coincidence?, inspired by a song, korra likes asami, korra thinks the world has a plan for her and asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceccakes/pseuds/riceccakes
Summary: Korra is convinced there is some greater reason for her relationship with Asami
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Song Based [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Means Something

**Author's Note:**

> here's the sister fic to Same Boat !  
> it takes place in the same universe, just from Korra's perspective.  
> this one is inspired by Lizzy McAlpine's "Means Something" if you wanna listen to the song, I totally suggest you do !!!  
> i followed the song a bit more loosely in this fic but i hope you guys enjoy it :) x

The corner of her mouth curled up in a smile as she snapped a picture of the billboard passing by. Korra was with her basketball team, traveling to Ba Sing Se for a game. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that on the drive there she’d seen a third Future Industries ad. This one had Asami posing with a confident smile on her face as she was surrounded by smiling Future Industries employees. Without a thought, Korra sent the picture to Asami. 

_One with your face on it? Look at that goober_

After a few moments, Asami replied:

_Goober? Oh yeah, you in the reflection? Glad to see your face :)_

Kuvira peered over Korra’s shoulder and started laughing. The girl quickly put her phone away and turned around to look at Kuvira sitting behind her. Korra gave her a stare and Kuvira leaned back in her seat, putting her hands up, but laughing lightly to herself. 

Korra couldn’t keep count of how many times Kuvira poked fun at her about Asami. She had to constantly remind Kuvira that they were, in fact, just friends.

“I’ve seen the way you two get along,” Kuvira would say. “That’s not nothing.”

Korra knew she was right though, that there had to have been a reason for the state of their relationship. They worked in tandem, Korra would put down the place mats just as Asami would put the plates and utensils. While Korra would pick the Netflix movie, Asami would somehow bring every single snack Korra wanted to eat. When Korra would walk down the street, Asami would be right by her side, in step. (Even though Asami had longer strides, Korra knew she would take smaller steps so she could keep up.) When Korra was about to sneeze, Asami would be ready with a tissue for the girl to take. There had to have been a reason for it all.

The stars must’ve aligned: two girls who dedicated their lives, thus far, to their respective crafts decided after meeting they would set aside time for each other. It was like the movies, the few years they’d known each other passed by in a montage. Korra refused to believe it was an accident that Asami was leading a student tour of Republic City University when she was visiting in regards to a basketball scholarship. Sure, it may not have been the tour group Korra was assigned to, but she heard her voice, the velvet smooth, the sweet sound of music, how could she not be drawn to it? It could not have been by chance that Asami pulled her aside when the tour was over and questioned the lost look in her eye. While Korra first stumbled through her words, she found her footing after making the girl laugh. It was no fluke that the girls quickly fell into rhythm, talking about their interests and dislikes then moving to personal matters and lifelong dreams without batting an eye.

It was Asami who was able to get through to Korra on the way to Tonraq’s funeral. The news struck suddenly, he died on impact after his car swerved off the road on a particularly icy evening in the south. To everyone else, Korra made sure to seem fine; she stayed quiet but would be responsive, nodding, shaking her head, mustering up all her energy to put a small grin on her face. But when she found herself alone with Asami in the back of the Future Industries jet flying them south, Korra knew she could let go. Asami wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulder and Korra began to cry, falling into the girl’s chest and bawling for what felt like hours. 

At the wake, Korra stayed cooped up in her childhood bedroom, holding the picture of her father teaching her how to take a foul shot. Senna opened the door and was followed in by Asami. Korra looked at them both and sighed, gripping the frame to her chest. Senna gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead then left the room as Asami stood to the side. When her mother was gone, Korra stood up and fell into Asami’s arms.

It may not have been her father’s bear hug, but the feeling of Asami’s chin on her head brought a comfort she’d never felt before. Of course Asami’s hugs would feel like home, because she was Asami Sato and while Korra couldn’t find the right words to explain the sentence, she knew the sentiment was right. She was Asami Sato and it was no accident everything felt right with her.

It was a cruel twist of fate that at the biggest party of the semester, hosted by esteemed Beifong twins, Wing and Wei, Korra and Asami found their way to each other when the night was finishing up. They’d spent most of it apart, Korra felt challenged by Mako after he stated he was better at pong than her, so they were off playing round after round while Bolin scooped Asami up to be his wing woman in impressing the twins’ sister, Opal. The girls found a secluded room and recounted their nights to each other whilst slurring their words. They sat on the ground next to each other, using the wall to prop them up. Asami had her head on Korra’s shoulder. It got quiet and suddenly Asami’s hand was on Korra’s cheek and their lips were pressed together.

The kiss lasted for a moment and despite the intake of alcohol, Asami tasted like sweet cherries. Korra thought the tides were changing, that their relationship was shifting, and she was going to accept it with open arms but when Asami pulled away her eyes began to flutter and she fell asleep on the girl’s shoulder. The boys found them, Korra running her fingers through Asami’s hair, and they helped each girl get into the car. Designated driver Bolin brought Asami to the Sato mansion and Korra brought her inside. She stayed over that night.

In the morning, Asami had no recollection of the kiss.

It was a cruel twist of fate that shook Korra’s soul. The kiss was short, but it ignited fire in the girl’s heart. Suddenly every other person was just fine, but none of them were gorgeous like Asami Sato. No one made Korra’s heart speed up, no one made Korra’s head swim, no one made Korra feel anything that came close to the feeling of that kiss. She never told anyone about it. It was a secret just for her, one she replayed night after night, hoping if she thought about it hard enough, she’d taste the sweet cherries again and see the sparks when she closed her eyes. There was no way fate would play such a trick on Korra, at least she thought so.

“It’s too bad your little girlfriend can’t make the game,” Kuvira said, putting her chin on the headrest of Korra’s seat.

Korra shook her head, it was just circumstantial. Ba Sing Se was too far out for her friends to make an appearance. After the game, the team was to clean up and shower then hit the road again to travel to Omashu and return to Republic City by Monday. Korra didn’t expect a single one of them to make the trip. (Even though she prayed to Raava that Asami would somehow show up in the stands of the University of Ba Sing Se Arena, if she couldn’t spot those emerald eyes, the two girls would still be best friends.)

At that moment, Korra’s phone pinged again and showed a message from Asami. She sent a picture of herself in the RCU Fire Ferret’s jersey she bought, the one she ironed Korra’s number on, and in her message said _repping my number 6, i’m there in spirit!_ Korra felt her cheeks blush, the world must’ve had plans for the two of them. Even if the thought was totally, absolutely, outright insane, she held onto it, her grip would not let up. It had to of all meant something, it had to.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a clearer version of what i think this AU's timeline is  
> RCU tour happens first, then Tonraq's death, some time later Same Boat happens, then the party, then this trip to Ba Sing Se for a basketball game.  
> hope that makes sense, sorry it was unclear.  
> thank you for reading :) i appreciate it v much


End file.
